Prancer (Robbie the Reindeer)
Prancer is one of Robbie's best friends, a member of the Sleigh Team, the boyfriend of Em and is the tritagonist of the Robbie the Reindeer films. He is loosely based on the Prancer from Christmas folklore. He is also shown to be the strongest member of the team as he can lift up a large log easily and knock over a weak part of the fake hotel just by blowing on it. He is voiced by Paul Whitehouse in the original British version and Brad Garrett in the American redub. ''Hooves of Fire (1999) Prancer first appears in Reindeer Lodge where he mistakes Robbie (who had arrived in Coldcester to become navigator for the sleigh team) for the last of a rare endangered species (as he was covered in luggage) and prepares to kill him, but is stopped by Donner when Robbie pulls off the luggage and introduces himself. After learning from the sleigh team's captain Blitzen that the team train for the other 364 days of the year, Robbie asks when the next bus out of town is, to which Prancer tells him that it is April. Later that day, Prancer is watching an advert for The Reindeer Games when Blitzen arrives and asks him and Vixen to help him make Robbie's life hell to which Prancer asks Blitzen if he doesn't like Robbie much which Blitzen confirms. Vixen guesses that the reason for this is because of Robbie's father Rudolph, to which Blitzen angrily declares that he's been captain of the sleigh team for years, but Rudolph is still the famous one just because he helped save the day for Santa one time and now he's sent his son to them. But when Prancer, Vixen, Donner and Tapir try to say the name of Rudolph (though in Prancer's case, he tried to sing the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"), they are gagged by Blitzen (who hates the name), who says if he can't get Rudolph, he'll get his son and won't sleep until he's destroyed Robbie. A month later, Prancer is seen working out and the reindeer gym before going to Donner for physio. Sometime later, Prancer along with the other reindeer are invited to a party at Santa's house where the new sleigh is being shown. On the day of The Reindeer Games, Prancer takes part in the most important event, The Steeplechase but he isn't as fast as the other competitors. He is last seen during the end credits playing air guitar with a tennis racket. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Three years later, the reindeer set up a holiday business called North Pole Holidays, but it's not very good. Prancer first appears to tell Robbie and Donner about something going on outside, which is revealed to be two tourists (a koala and a kangaroo) who are complaining about the condition of the chalets (which Robbie built badly) and that there was no snow to ski in. The next day, Blitzen arrives at the lodge saying that he's been let out of jail because he's sorry for what he did, but Prancer and the other reindeer don't believe him and throw him out. But when Blitzen says he can help them save their holiday business they let him stay. After building a luxury hotel, Blitzen tells the reindeer they should hold a champagne reception for their honoured guest "Warren Hutch" and tells the reindeer that there's some in the hotel's lobby. But Blitzen locks them in there and reveals his and "Warren" (revealed to be a master of disguise name Long Eared Jack)'s plan to make an attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World. That night, whilst Blitzen, Jack and their henchmen are busy drinking and thinking up plans, Prancer along with Robbie and Donner escape to find help. The trio then after walking for so long to look for Vikings decide to camp for the night, whilst Robbie and Donner have matches and a fold out pan, Prancer has a mobile disco. The next day whilst Robbie and Donner are having a disagreement about which why to go, Prancer is captured by Jack (who was sent out by Blitzen to get the trio back). Prancer along with the other reindeer then have mind control hats put on them, turning them into robots for the attraction. Luckily Robbie is able to free them and after Blitzen's defeat, Prancer and the Vikings hold a disco for the tourists. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007)'' Prancer serves as best man at Robbie and Donner's wedding and starts to get preperations for it. Just then Donner's sister and bridesmaid Em arrives and takes over preparations and Prancer falls in love with her. Later, Prancer learns that he forgot the rings, but manages to find them before Donner along with Em and Old Jingle arrive for the wedding. However, Robbie hears a voice saying it's the end of the world and runs off. After a Nargathron ship arrives, Prancer along with Old Jingle and Tapir start to war dance but end up hiding in lockers when the Nargathrons arrive. After Donner is taken by the Nargathrons and their leader Queen Vorkana, Prancer, Old Jingle and Tapir run outside whilst still in the lockers and crash into an Earth Guardian ship and meet up with Robbie who hears from them about Donner's capture. Robbie gives Prancer the Nargathron Crystal (which Vorkana wants to destroy Earth with) and tells him to try and contact the Earth Guardians before leaving in the ship to rescue Donner. Prancer, Old Jingle and Tapir try to contract them with signs for free food but this fails, but when they return home, they find Em who reveals that she works for a top secret government agency dedicated to monitoring alien activity on Earth. Em is trying to get a signal to the Earth Guardians via a musical code but it's not strong enough, but after seeing Prancer with the crystal, she uses it to get the signal. But as soon as this happens, the Nargathrons arrive and take Prancer and the wedding guests hostage. But the Earth Guardians arrive and blow up the Nargathron ship causing everyone to think Robbie is dead, but he is revealed to be alive and marries Donner. At the reception, Em accepts Prancer's love for her and they dance with the others. Appearance Prancer has brown fur, two mismatched antlers and his attire is a necklace and shades. When taking part in The Reindeer Games, Prancer wears a white vest and white and blue trainers. Whilst when serving as best man at Robbie and Donner's wedding, he wears a black bow tie. Gallery Imagebvrdopt.jpg|Prancer with Blitzen, Vixen, Robbie, Donner, Old Jingle and Tapir Imagerdp.jpg|Prancer with Robbie and Donner Imagertrhofdapmrftft.jpeg|Prancer and Donner see Robbie for the first time. Imagedatst.jpg|Prancer and his fellow sleigh team members. imagep+b.jpg|Prancer and Blitzen Imagertrhofpavltbrarf.jpeg|Prancer and Vixen listing to Blitzen rant about Rudolph. Imagertrhofpvdtgbbfnsrfn.jpeg|Prancer, Vixen, Donner and Tapir gagged by Blitzen for nearly saying Rudolph's name. Rtrhofworking-out.jpg|Prancer and Robbie in Reindeer Lodge's gym. imagepav.jpg|Prancer and Vixen Imagertrlotltbttorir.jpeg|Prancer and the other reindeer turned into robots by Blitzen. imagepar.jpg|Prancer and Robbie Imagertrceothkprancerem.jpeg|Prancer meets Em 20181219_231954.jpg|Prancer with Old Jingle imageempojt.jpg|Prancer with Em, Tapir and Old Jingle Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Adaptational Heroism